Conventionally, a cylinder head gasket is known which is put between a cylinder head and a cylinder block so that combustion gas in a cylinder bore is sealed. The cylinder head gasket comprises a gasket base plate including: a plurality of combustion chamber holes formed in a manner adjusted to the position of the cylinder bore formed in the cylinder block; a water hole formed in a manner adjusted to the position of a cooling liquid path formed in the cylinder block; and full beads surrounding the combustion chamber holes (Patent Document 1). When the cylinder head gasket of this type is mounted on an engine, the combustion chamber holes may be disposed at a distance from each other. In this case, the full beads surrounding the combustion chamber holes may be formed at locations distant from each other.